Thirsty? Really?
by AWKWRDCAIT
Summary: One-Shot set somewhere in Theatricality. Rachel is trying to deal with the fact that Shelby doesn't seem to interested in being her mother and someone unexpected gives her some advice. Written basically because I am sick of Rachel suffering alone.


**AN- Random one shot. Puck and Rachel. Please review!**

**And if anyone is interested I take requests cause I am bored and it is summer :) enjoy.**

Rachel Berry sat silently in the back of McKinley High's auditorium. She had been due in Glee club 10 minutes ago so the girls could run their GaGa number, but she hadn't been able to muster up the effort to move. _Sorry._ That was the word she always got from the people who could give her what she truly wanted. _Sorry, _Mr. Shue had said but he couldn't give her all the solos, couldn't always give her the chance to be the star. _Sorry_, Finn had said but he hadn't wanted her when being wanted was all that she had needed._Sorry, _Jesse had said but he couldn't forgive for the Run Joey Run debacle. And now _Sorry,_ Shelby had said she didn't want to be her mother, when ALL she wants is a mother. "I'll never be enough will I?" Rachel asks no one in particular. Now before we go any further let us get one thing straight Rachel Berry is NOT someone with low self confidence but even the enormously strong singer cannot help but feel inadequate every once in a while. And after all she has been through in the past nine months can you blame her?

"Seriously Berry?" a bored, gruff voice called out from behind her. Rach whirled around in her seat to face McKinley's man whore incredulous look on his face surprising . "This is pathetic especially for you."

"I am absolutely certain I haven't the slightest idea of what you are referring to Noah," she sniffs "And if your here just to mock me I must ask that you refrain as I am sure you can see I seem to be in no mood." Puck just stares at her obviously not understanding.

"You talk to much," He says stupidly " And I don't know whats going on and frankly I don't give a shit what's going on Berry. So stop bitching, stop moaning, and get your ass up, everyone is waiting an..."

"PUCK," Rachel yells cutting him off tears brimming in her brown eyes "Seriously leave me alone." Noah Puckerman had been around Rachel Berry since they were in elementary school she had ALWAYS called him Noah ,had always been self centered, self righteous, and managed to be the MOST dramatic person on the planet, but one thing Noah Puckerman had never seen was Rachel cry. Sure he had seen her cry because of Glee, he had seen her bawl because of a math grade, hell he had seen her tear up about the outfits he ruined with slushies, but he had never seen her REALLY cry. He had never seen her cry because she was genuinely hurt, because she was vulnerable, and if he was being honest seeing it now made him almost not hate her as much.

"If this is about that Jesse St. Douche I swear..."

"No Noah this has nothing to do with Jesse." She snaps.

"Then come on," Puck says sitting down next to her " Tell the Puckerone whats wrong." Yeah he knows he hates her and when she is around people should literally hide the matches because he is in danger of lighting his fine body on fire, but then where would the cougars be ya know? But for some reason this sad pathetic version on Berry mad him feel two things, scared (because honestly if she was losing hope glee club was screwed), and sorta bad for her.

"As if you actually care," Rachel says, looking down at her shoes, struggling to keep the resentment from her voice, "No one cares" She whispers.

"Yeah you are probably right," Puck agrees "Screw it. I'm leaving if you don't wanna tell me Berry. Just hurry before Beyonce flips another bitch about not being able to keep his hair under control in the wig.'' Rachel sighs as she hears his heavy footsteps towards the door. No one ever stops to listen to what she really has to say and even though it is _Noah Puckerman_ at least someone is here and is listening. She can't let him leave for once she doesn't want to be alone.

"I found my birth mother." Rachel lets slip in a quite tone. "I found my birth mother, and she doesn't want me Noah." Saying those words out loud made Rachel's tears fall freely, because saying those words made them true. Puck stops dead in his tracks, turning around to face the misty eyed girl.

"She actually said that?" he questions a little unsure, I mean come on the chicks dramatic.

"She said it was a mistake us meeting. That she was sorry. And then she promised to call me and left." She said her once teary voice gone replaced by an eerie monotone.

"Shit Berry.'' Was all Puck could manage, before the diva really broke down, loud, gasping sobs filling the air.

Puck stood there in the auditorium five seats away from a sobbing Rachel Berry, unable to move any closer. Yes, part of it was because crying girls really really freaked him out but the other part was because he had been there in seventh grade when his Dad left them. So the whole being unwanted, yeah he had been there. The only difference was that when Stan Puckerman left his son could see the hundreds of ways he had let his Dad down, but looking at Rachel he couldn't see a thing a parent wouldn't want. Sure she was obnoxious, she dressed like a preschooler on their way to temple, she used words that Puck was sure Webster himself would not understand, but she had the most amazing voice he had ever heard, she was more driven then a truck, she had pretty awesome grades, she didn't drink or party, or do anything his Mom would call disgraceful to their heritage, and she genuinely cared about their stupid glee club and everyone in it even if she didn't show it all the time or get a thing in return. Basically, Rachel Berry was a parents wet dream.

The mohawked boy slowly makes his way back to the seat next to the small brunette, patting her back hesitantly. "Even my own mother cannot tolerate me Noah, what is the point?" But before Puck can even formulate a reply Rachel is speaking once again. "Not one person in glee can actually stand me they just keep me around for my obviously superior vocals and because I put in the most effort. Goodness listen to me no wonder I have no friends, no wonder I am a disappointment to my own mother." Now Puck hadn't had much to throw in because honestly? He couldn't disagree with most of what she said, no one in glee _really_ liked her, she _was _only around because she was bat-shit crazy dedicated (like weirdly) and she could sing like that effin Celine Streisand chick, but no way in hell was he going to let her sit here and say she was a disapointment to a lady who never gave her a chance.

"Berry listen," Puck says as Rachel looks up with red puffy eyes, "Maybe some of that shit is true, but if some lady who was really just like a walking flower pot growing you for your dads, doesn't want to take the time to learn that shit about you, she's not worth it."

"She is my mother!" Rachel screeches.

"Yeah? Well my dad was my dad, he raised me and I still wasn't enough to keep him around, ok? If a parent doesn't want you screw them at least you still have one that loves you, or in your case two." Puck could tell he was getting emotional, Stan was a dick he didn't even deserve Puck's time, but it still didn't keep the old thoughts from stinging.

"It still hurts." Rachel says softly. "I still feel inadequate."

"And you will but take it from me," Puck says slowly standing up, he had to get the F$* out of here or his badassness was going to be in question, "Eventually that pain will go away and you will see that there is nothing wrong with you it was all _them. _And I promise that, and if you tell anyone what I am saying I will completely deny it, that is super true in this particular case." As he turned to leave he heard fast footsteps behind him and then suddenly a small body was clamped onto him from behind.

"Thank you very much Noah." She sniffled.

"Seriously Berry _do not _mention it," he stated as he turned to face her and as much as Puck wanted to book the hell out of there his older brother instincts kicked in, " But seriously Rachel are you feeling any better?"

"Yes," she said " Just a bit thirsty." Puck just rolled his eyes. That girl was for real insane, _Thirsty? _Really? Shaking his head confusedly he starts his decent to the door.

"Berry!" he calls over his shoulder "You know this doesn't make us like friends or some shit like that right?" He just hears her annoyed laughter.

"Of course. _Puck."_


End file.
